Hedgehog Party
by scorpclaw
Summary: Contains Sonilver Yaoi. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles have built this huge mansion that they can do whatever they want in. Sonic then comes up with a party made up of only hedgehogs. Of course, the party lasts more than one night. Briefly introduces two OCs.
1. The Party Begins

Hedgehog Party

Chapter 1

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had a big plan formulating in their minds. Soon after they returned from Earth, they wanted to build a mansion that was much like the Thorndike Mansion. With Tail's brain and building abilities and Sonic and Knuckle's resource collecting skills, they went quickly to work. After five months of their hard work and other support, the Sonic Heroes mansion was complete. Everyone was intrigued by the mansion and they all wanted to see it. All of Sonic's friends came from around the universe to come and visit and party whenever they could. Sonic then began to notice all of the hedgehog friends that he had attending his parties and thus, the hedgehog party was about to commence.

Sonic sent a letter to almost every hedgehog he has ever known. Knowing Sonic's popularity as on then, they all promptly responded with a yes. Even unsuspecting characters like Scourge and Shadow responded. Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, were going to make an appearance as well. Sonic set the date for a couple days from then and decided to do some decorating around the house. Tails and Team Chaotix decided to give Sonic a hand. Vector asked for a price, though, but Sonic sad no. Espio convinced them that they should help anyways.

For the next couple of days, the five of them were occupied with hanging up banners and posters, blowing up balloons, and setting up food tables and games. Sonic was a big fan of his games and he had several of them. The afternoon before the party, they all looked at the finished product as it shined brightly in the sunlight.

Sonic smiled brightly at their wonderful progress. "Good job, guys. This looks great."

Espio nodded. "Yes, it looks lovely." Vector and Charmy smiled and agreed as well.

"Yeah, Sonic. This is going to be a fantastic party. It's a shame that none of us can go." Tails was saddened by this fact.

"It is a hedgehog party after all." Sonic patted Tails on the back. "But I couldn't have done it without any of your guys' help. I appreciate it."

Everyone smiled at Sonic and then looked back up at the very festive mansion.

Vector then turned around and looked at the door. "I think it is time for us to go home guys. It's been a long couple of days." The three of them said their goodbyes to Tails and Sonic and left through the front door.

Tails turned to Sonic. "I think I'll go to Cream's house tomorrow. I'd much rather be there than listen to the loud party you'll be having."

"Sure thing, buddy."

Tails went off on his business and Sonic then took one more look around the house. He wanted to make sure that this party in particular was special.

The next day, Sonic was making last-minute touches to the party before people began coming over. Tails also went off to Cream's house and they had a little picnic in their front yard. As day turned to night, Sonic waited at the door for the arrival of all of the hedgehogs.

A few minutes later, the first arrival was Shadow with Silver trailing behind him. The three of them stood in the foyer awkwardly because neither knew what to say to each other. Sonic expected this because at all parties, the first ones to arrive are also left with the early dull portions of the party. It didn't last long, though, as Manic and Sonia arrived together shortly after. Behind them was a cart with a drumset and a keyboard on it.

Manic gave Sonic a big grin. "I thought the three of us could spice this party up a bit with some amazing music."

Sonic gave his brother a hug. "Just like old times." Sonic pointed to an empty spot in the center of the adjacent room. "You can just place it over there." Manic did as instructed and went back to the rest of the group. Silver started with a bit of small talk and got to know Manic and Sonia a little better. Shadow, though, continued to cross his arms and admire the decorations of the mansion.

The last two to come over were Scourge and Amy. Scourge instantly went over to his counter-part and started to boast on about how Moebius is in such a great shape and is so much better than Mobius. Amy was upset at this because she didn't get any recognition as she arrived. Afterwards, they went into the other rooms and they each played the games and ate the food that Sonic set out for them.

Sonic just watched everyone have fun. He yawned and ended up sitting at one of the chairs while everyone else enjoyed the party. He clearly didn't account for the fact that if he had a lack of sleep, he would be too tired to be pumped at the party. Even Shadow was having a lot more fun than he was, and the party just started. Silver was the first to notice Sonic being separated from the group and was curious why he wasn't having fun. He grabbed a chair and sat down right next to Sonic.

"You don't seem to be having fun, Sonic. This is your party after all."

"Yeah, I'm tired. I guess I spent too much time preparing for this party and not doing enough sleeping."

"I think you should have fun, though."

"I should, it's not exactly like me to not be having fun. Especially since everyone else is having such a good time. But I'm just so tired."

"Well we can do something that doesn't use a whole lot of energy."

"I guess."

Silver called everyone and they all gathered around Sonic and Silver. Silver called for a game of "Truth or Dare" and although most of them weren't very fond of the game, they still ended up sitting in a circle. Silver went first, because the game was his idea. He chose Shadow as his first victim.

"Shadow, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course. I am the Ultimate Lifeform and I of course can take anything you throw at me."

"Alright hotshot, you'll have fun with this one. You have to survive my telekinetic powers for 30 seconds."

"Sounds easy enough."

Silver raised up his hand and Shadow slowly was lifted from the ground. He was a little startled from the lift, but kept a straight face to show his toughness. Silver then turned up the heat and started waving his hand around, causing Shadow to move from side-to-side rapidly. Luckily they were in a very large room, so Silver had a lot of room to have his fun with Shadow. For the next 20 seconds, Silver only sped up Shadow's velocity, which made him nauseous. Everyone began laughing as Shadow started to feel discomfort. But, the thirty seconds were up and Silver gently placed Shadow back onto the floor. He didn't want to hurt him. He staggered back to his sitting place, but he was fine in the end.

"Oh my god. I regret choosing dare. Amy, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Oh, this should be fun. Tell me, how many items in your bedroom alone have something to do with Sonic."

"Oh, I am curious as to what the answer is to this," Sonic said.

Amy blushed. "Um… well I'm going to have to think on this."

"We can wait," Shadow said, followed by a dark smirk.

"Well… the blue blankets, the blue clock, the Sonic underwea-… I mean socks. I think it comes down to about 47."

"47," Sonic asked.

"Maybe 48, I'm not sure."

Sonic was a little freaked out by Amy's over obsession for him. Manic was amused. "Are you sure you don't have OCD or something." Everyone laughed at Manic's remark. Amy's face turned red in embarrassment.

"If you think you're so funny, then why don't you try it? Manic, truth or dare."

Manic, being the daredevil that he is, obviously chose dare. Amy couldn't think of anything for him, so she chose a lame dare. She asked him to make a prank call to Tails at Cream's house. He kindly accepted. Unfortunately, though, instead of pranking Tails, he ended up on a long conversation with Cream. The game proceeded without him.

Manic gave a quick dare to Sonia. Sonia asked Sonic a quick truth question, and Sonic ended the first round by giving Scourge a dare.

"I dare you to… give Amy a kiss." Scourge thought deeply on this, and decided to go through with it. Despite Amy's mad cries of rejection, Scourge gave her a short peck on the lips. She then proceeded to splash water in her face to get rid of the 'Scourge germs'. Everyone giggled in approval.

"Alright hedgehog, that was a pretty sick dare to throw on me, but now I shoot the question back at you. Sonic, truth or dare."

"Dare, of course."

"Alright, then. Looks like I'm not the only one who is going to be giving someone a smooch tonight."

"Oh, no… You're not going to make ME kiss Amy too, are you?" Amy pouted at Sonic's remark.

"Oh no, it's not going to be Amy."

"Uh… then who?"

"I want you to kiss… Silver."

Silver and Sonic went wide-eyed and turned to face each other. Sonic then faced Scourge. "Can I do truth instead?"

"Nope, you chose dare and now you must do it."

"I didn't sign up for this dare," Silver added.

"Oh shut it, Silver. You're going to get a nice, lovely smooch from the blue blur."

Silver turned to Sonic. "Fine, do it… It'll be over before you know it."

Sonic nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned his head closer towards Silver's. It felt like ages, but after ten seconds, their lips connected. Weirdly though, the kiss was not over before they knew it. It went on longer then both of them had expected. Neither of them knew why, but they finally separated after what seemed like another eternity. Everyone except cheered insultingly at the 'couple'. The two of them blushed heavily in embarrassment.

"You suck, Scourge," Sonic softly said, still embarrassed.

"Yeah… absolutely horrible," Silver said, just as hushed.

Weirdly, the game of truth or dare lasted a lot longer than anyone had thought. Each person had 5 truths or dares before they finally stopped when they noticed that it was 3:30 A.M. They thought that it was funny that they spent so much time doing something simple and practical like truth-or-dare rather than all of Sonic's games. Sonic hardly minded.

Everyone was beginning to get tired and was ready to go to bed.

"I actually have the sleeping arrangements organized. Silver and Manic are going to sleep in my room. You two can fight whoever gets the couch and whoever sleeps on the floor. Amy and Sonia are sleeping in Tail's room. He keeps it nice and comfortable in there, so you two should like it nicely in there. Shadow and Scourge will sleep in Knuckle's room. His room is nothing special, but you're just sleeping in it, so no big deal."

"Wow Sonic, you really DID keep this party organized," Silver said.

"Of course, I wanted this party to be absolutely perfect."

All of the hedgehogs went to their designated rooms, had some small talk with their roommates, and then they all headed off to bed.


	2. A Stroll on the Town

Hedgehog Party  
Chapter 2

At three in the morning, Sonic, Silver and Manic decided to stay up a little bit longer to chat.

"Yo bro, this was quite some party that you whipped up for us tonight. Though, I wish I could've played some serious beats for you guys. It stinks that I brought my drumset all the way out here for nothing."

Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Manic. This party is just a little… test run of what I have planned for the future. That means more parties, and more drumming with the band."

Manic smiled and playfully punched Sonic on the arm. "Alright! That's what I'm talking about."

Silver spoke up, "I just wish this party didn't have to end here. I feel like we could've done so much more tonight if we didn't play truth-or-dare for so long."

"I agree, Silver. I might think of something special for the morning and talk it over with all of you guys after we had a little breakfast."

"Breakfast isn't going to be chilidogs again, is it," Manic asked. "I've been sick of the stuff since the fifth time you whipped those up for us."

Sonic cocked his head to the side. "Sadly, no. I didn't really think too much about it and I completely forgot to get chili for the chili dogs, so I guess I'll have to think of something else."

Silver giggled. "Oh NO, Sonic. Whatever will we do without having chilidogs for breakfast? The world will just implode on itself."

"Oh can it, Silver." The three of them laughed. "I think we should get some sleep. Especially if the festivities aren't going to end tomorrow." Manic and Silver were eager to see what Sonic has prepared for them, so they went to their beds and slowly went to sleep.

After about ten minutes of getting comfortable in his bed, Sonic was able to fall asleep. He dreamt of all of the hedgehogs having a good time as they walked along the small city that was only a few miles from Sonic's home. Scourge and Manic were deviously joking, but everyone laughed anyways. It was the way they said the jokes that made them funny, and everyone was thankful that they were there. Sonia was talking to Sonic about their family back at home. Sonic missed his family and he was glad that he can count on Sonia to keep him updated on family events that he has been missing for the past few months. He can also count on her to return some news about himself. When she goes home next time, Sonia is going to pass on the news about Sonic's new mansion.

Amy was trying to get Sonic's attention amidst his and Sonia's conversation. She was trying to get Sonic to follow her into stores that all of them easily just passed by without even a glance. Sonic didn't mind too much about her bickering, but he wasn't too eager to go shopping either. Sonic then turned to his right and saw Silver. They smiled when their eyes met. Apparently, as they walked along the shops for the past half hour, Sonic had been holding Silver's hand. That's when Sonic started thinking that the dream was turning towards the weird. It was about to get weirder. Sonic leaned in and gave Silver a kiss on the lips. Neither of them seemed freaked out by this, and no else seemed to care that the two just kissed.

Sonic quickly slid his eyes open and saw that he was now back in his dark bedroom. '_A nightmare,_' Sonic thought. Sonic turned to see that Silver was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to his. '_Or a fantasy. Which one was it? That one little kiss we shared last night shouldn't mean anything at all, and yet, I dreamed that dream._' Sonic turned to his clock. It was 6:45 in the morning and the sun was beginning its ascent over the horizon. Its rays were slowly peeking in through the windows, giving light to the dark room. Sonic decided that it was time to get up. It's not like he can get back to sleep after the dream he just imagined.

Fortunately for Sonic, he wasn't the only one dreaming about a lover. Silver was tossing and turning in his bed, because that kiss last night meant a little more to him than it did to Sonic. His dreams were similar to Sonic's, except it didn't just end with a single kiss. That made Silver uncomfortable. Whenever he woke up from it, he simply just had to shake it off and try to fight his dreams off. Most of the time, though, he was unfortunately unsuccessful.

Back to Sonic, though. Sonic went down to the kitchen and simply sank his head onto the cold table. He then raised his head and realized that it would be best for him to get his mind off Silver and to get his mind onto cooking breakfast. Sonic got up from the table and started to look through his ingredients. Since he couldn't make chilidogs, he decided to go with a little more traditional approach towards cooking breakfast. Sonic got out some eggs, some pancake batter, and some uncooked bacon. He went to work and prepared a lot of food. Enough food to feed a bunch of hungry hedgehogs.

For the next little while, Sonic sweated over the stove and finished the last touches on breakfast. He then kept everything on the stove with a very low burning flame so that the food didn't get cold while everyone began waking up. With that going, he went back to the table and sank into his chair, dozing in and out of sub-conscious. 'After breakfast and a bit of a run, I'll be up and going in no time.'

After thirty minutes, Silver was the first one to wake up and walk into the kitchen, much to Sonic's dismay. "Oh, Silver. Let me get you your breakfast!" Sonic quickly got up as Silver pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You really cooked breakfast? I thought you said you couldn't make any chilidogs because you didn't have the ingredients."

Sonic flipped a pancake onto a plate. "I don't. I thought I would go a little more traditional and whip us up some pancakes. I'm a pretty decent cook when it comes to these kinds of things."

Sonic placed a plate of food in front of Silver and he eyed it with delight. "Sonic, this looks wonderful!" Silver grabbed a fork and knife and began cutting away at his first pancake. He put it in his mouth and swallowed. "Oh, and it tastes really good too." Sonic smiled. He didn't want to admit it, but he was widely flattered by Silver's comforting comments.

Sonic decided to grab a plate for himself. He put on a couple of pancakes and a little eggs and bacon. He wanted to save some of it for the rest of the hedgehogs as they wake up. He grabbed a chair and sat across from Silver, who was already half way through his food. "You must really like the food, Silver! You're devouring those pancakes faster than I devour chilidogs."

Silver giggled as he slowed down his eating a little. "I didn't eat a whole lot last night, because I was far too distracted with all of the fun to notice that my stomach was grumbling really hard. So now you put a lovely plate of food in front of me and now it's impossible not too devour really quickly."

Sonic laughed and gave Silver a wink. "Well if you like it so much, feel free to come over whenever you like and I'll whip up a batch of pancakes for you to enjoy."

Silver finished chewing on a piece of bacon and looked up to Sonic. "I might just take you up on that offer." They both smiled and continued to eat the food. After only a mere five minutes, Silver was able to clear off his plate. He took the plate to the sink and rinsed it off so that it would be easier for Sonic to clean later. He then returned to the table, sat down, and rubbed his full belly.

"That was a satisfying batch of pancakes." Sonic laughed quietly, as to not wake anyone up. He found Silver's slick remarks to be quite charming. Silver's smile then slowly faded away and he rested his head on the table.

"Silver, you okay," Sonic asked.

"Indigestion… ate too fast… don't worry about me, I'll be fine in a second." Sonic giggled and got up to pat Silver on the back. "That should teach you a lesson about eating too fast, even when you're hungry."

Before Sonic was able to return to his seat, Scourge and Shadow came downstairs together and walked into the kitchen. They looked at Sonic and Silver and grabbed chairs of their own. Scourge giggled to himself as he amused himself with a thought.

"What's so funny, Scourge," Sonic asked.

"It's just funny that you too were the first to wake and are the only two people down here. Especially with what happened last night."

Silver slowly lifted his head and Sonic went slight wide-eyed. The two had forgotten about their dreams and about the kiss for those brief minutes, but Scourge had just given them a clean reminder. Silver's stomach churned the pancakes that he quickly consumed, and now with Scourge's remark making him even more uncomfortable, Silver couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran over to the sink and a large amount of bile and vomit left his mouth. After the fit was over, Sonic ran to his side. He grabbed a glass and filled it up with water.

"Drink some water, Silver. You'll feel better."

Silver grabbed the glass out of Sonic's hands and took a few gulps of water before putting the glass down. He took one good look at the dirty sink. "Oh, no. The sink is now a big mess."

Sonic pat Silver on the shoulder. "It's okay, Silver. I can easily clean that up."

Silver turned to face Sonic and their eyes met. He found himself being lost in Sonic's mesmerizing green eyes. It was the same for Sonic with Silver's yellow eyes. After the ten seconds of their eternal staring, they turned away from each other in embarrassment. Unfortunately for them, Shadow and Scourge saw and understood the moment that happened between Sonic and Silver, but they kept quiet so that they can cherish the moment.

Silver went into a bathroom to get himself cleaned up. Sonic turned around from the sink and got two plates of food. He then placed the plates in front of Scourge and Knuckles and sat down across from them.

"I think we should go out to the town and roam around for a little while. The party clearly didn't last as long as I had expected last night and I feel as if we should do something fun before you guys go home."

Scourge looked up from his pancakes. "Shouldn't you have asked us if we have anything planned today instead of going to town with all of you guys?"

"Well did you have anything planned, Scourge?"

"No, but you should've asked." Sonic chuckled. Silver shortly after came in from the bathroom.

"You feeling better," Sonic asked, mildly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Silver sat next to Sonic. Scourge and Shadow continued eating without much of a remark for Sonic and Silver. Before they could finish eating, Sonia and Amy walked into the kitchen. Everyone said 'Good morning' and Sonic went to get Sonia and Amy some food as well. He sat down again and told Sonia and Amy about the event he had planned for the afternoon. With their love for shopping, they promptly agreed.

"Why don't you guys get comfortable then and we'll leave in about an hour." Everyone nodded and then continued to eat their breakfast.

After breakfast, all of the hedgehogs simply sat in Sonic's living room and got to know each other. They didn't know a whole lot about everyone's recent events and they didn't get to talk must about personal details yesterday. When the conversations began to die down, Sonic felt that it was time that they all took off for the town. Everyone got up and headed out the door.

Their journey began with a couple mile walk towards the city. Sonic liked this, because there were several meadows along the way. Everyone who was interested got to admire the lovely flowers and trees.

"These flowers are absolutely great, don't you think Sonic," Amy asked.

"Sure, I guess."

"This would be a lovely place to have a date." Amy smiled, but Sonic simply avoided her gaze and ignored the comment.

"That's a fantastic idea, Amy," Manic stated. Before Amy could feel good about herself, Manic continued by saying, "I'm sure Sonic would love to take Silver out on a date out here." Amy pouted. Sonic and Silver avoided each other's gaze as their muzzle turned a mild pink.

"I thought the jokes about that would be over by now," Sonic embarrassingly said. Manic smirked. "I'm never going to let you live that kiss down, bro. Even when you're old and wrinkly." Sonic chuckled and gave Manic an uncomfortable smile.

They continued to walk towards the town and Silver leaned in towards Sonic. "I actually like these flowers a lot to tell you the truth." Sonic looked over to Silver and gave him a brief smile. "Really? I didn't exactly think of you as the nature-loving type." Silver chuckled. "Yeah, but I saw Cream picking flowers one day a few months ago and I decided I would join her. She's such a nice little girl and told me some nice things about the flowers that she picked. Since then, I occasionally visit her and we pick flowers together. I thought it was embarrassing and that no one would understand, so I asked her to keep it a secret."

Sonic gave Silver a very gentle pat on the back and gave him a caring smile. "Then why would you tell me something like that?"

Silver's muzzle turned a bright pink. "Because you're the only one that I can trust, Sonic. You're a very caring and trustworthy person." Sonic's muzzle turned a darker pink.

'You're a very caring and trustworthy person,' Sonic thought to himself. 'People have called me bold and heroic, but Silver is the only person I can think of who has said that I was caring. I think that's… nice.' Sonic turned to Silver and their eyes met just as they did back in Sonic's kitchen. This time, Sonic could see the sun shining in Silver's eyes, giving it that serene glimmer. Sonic's mind was telling him to turn away, but his body didn't respond. Unfortunately, Silver was the one who ended up turning away, because he felt uncomfortable with the affection he felt for Sonic. Sonic just faced forward and continued walking.

In a few minutes, the six of them could see buildings rise over the horizon, inviting them into the wonderful town of Moben City. It only took a few minutes until they were all at the foot of those tall buildings that towered far above them. All of them felt as if they were on Earth again (at least those who went to Earth). They began walking on the decently paved sidewalks and looked inside the windows of the myriad of shops that they passed by. Amy and Sonia protested that they should enter some of these shops, but their protests were left unheard. Once Amy finally convinced them to enter a shop, they decided to go into a large clothing shop.

Inside the clothing shop, everyone separated and found something interesting they wanted to try on. Manic and Scourge put on several different jackets and posed deviously for the rest of the hedgehogs whenever they passed by them. Sonia and Amy posed in pretty dresses, primarily asking for the opinion of Sonic to see if they looked good. Sonia looked good in whatever she put on, Sonic thought, but he was uninterested with what Amy was putting on. Shadow simply stood back and watched everyone else try stuff on and have fun. That left Sonic and Silver looking at flashy and colorful shirts. Once they chose what they wanted, they went to try them on.

When Sonic stepped out with his new outfit, everyone was impressed with his clean sense of style with his green shirt that matched his eyes, a dark blue jacket, and a pair of denim jeans. Shortly after, Silver came into a dressing booth and came out with an outfit that made him stand out greatly. He was wearing a cool black jacket and slick white slacks. Every second of this trip, Sonic was more and more mesmerized by Silver. This is one of the bigger instances.

"I must say, you look handsome Silver." Silver had a deep blush that could be seen for miles as he hugged Sonic. "Thanks Sonic." They broke apart and then turned to look at the rest of the group. In the end, Silver was the only one who ended up purchasing clothes for himself.

Through this trip, the hedgehogs went into 2 gift shops, a video game shop, a jewelry shop (which got a lot of convincing from Amy), and then finally one last clothing store at the end of their trip. As they entered that clothing store, they were quite burnt out from the walking, but they wanted to try a different clothing shop so they could see what they could find. But, they were instantly perked up as they found a familiar face inside of the shop looking through the assortment of T-shirts.

"Twig," Sonic called out. The brown hedgehog turned to face Sonic and was glad to see him again after the previous adventure that they had. "Well, isn't this a coincidence. How are you doing, Sonic?" Sonic gave Twig a soft smile and reassured him that he was doing fine. "Where is Sonar," Sonic asked.

"Here I am!" Sonic turned his head to follow the voice that belonged to a black hedgehog. Sonic was glad to see two familiar faces after the disaster the last had gone through in their previous endeavors.

"I'm shocked that you two didn't come to my party."

Twig frowned. "We got your letter, but Sonar and I had plans together last night, so we couldn't make it."

Sonic understood. "Alright, well you two have a good day." Sonic went towards the exit. He was stopped by a voice. "Where are you going, Sonic," Amy asked. "I haven't finished putting on all of these dresses." She showed Sonic about 6 dresses that were resting on her arm.

"Amy, it's getting late. We don't have time to wait for you to put on two thousand dresses."

"I agree," Silver remarked.

Amy pouted, but decided to hang the dresses back where they belonged. The six of them then left the store empty-handed. As the day turned into sunset, all of them decided it was time to part ways and say their good-byes. Shadow said a simple good-bye and then left for his own home. Sonia and Manic said their good-byes as well and then went back home as well. Scourge had a long way home, but he decided that he didn't want to have to spend another night in Sonic's home. He didn't leave without any other word. Amy gave Sonic a wink and a smile, reassuring him that he was welcome to come over to her home whenever he wanted to. She then made her way home as well. Of course, now that they were all gone, Sonic and Silver were once again left alone. This seemed to be a running trend for the two of them that day.

Silver turned to Sonic. "Uh, Sonic… is there anyway I can stay with you tonight? I've exhausted my abilities from when I transported to this time to attend the party. I'm afraid I don't have enough power to return to my own time tonight."

Sonic nodded to Silver. "Sure, Silver. You'll sleep the same place you did last night."

Silver gave Sonic a clean smile. "Thanks, Sonic. I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning."

Sonic nodded and gave Silver a smile in return. They then walked together back to Sonic's mansion.


	3. Nightmares of Love

Hedgehog Party  
Chapter 3

Sonic and Silver were on their way back to Sonic's mansion, this time alone. They didn't really talk to each other because they don't much about each other, so the walk was quiet and awkward. Instead, they just stared off into the sky as they watched it turn several different shades of orange and red as the sun began to set.

Silver softly cleared his throat. "The sunset is particularly nice tonight."

Sonic turned his head towards the sky and watched as the flame of colors slowly dimmed to darkness. "Yeah, it's nice."

Sonic didn't want to think too much of the sunset. This was mainly because it was just he and Silver walking into the sunset, and Sonic just felt as if that was just a bit awkward, yet comforting. They continued walking in silence for the next five minutes until they were at Sonic's home. They entered to find that Tails and Knuckles had already returned and were back to doing their business. As Sonic and Silver walked into the room that they were in, Tails turned his head towards to the two of them.

"Hi Sonic, welcome home. Hello to you too Silver, what are you still doing here?"

Silver then briefly explained that his powers were limited and that it takes a lot of energy to go from time zone to time zone. Tails and Knuckles, not knowing Silver and his powers too much, just went with what he said and went back to their business. Sonic decided to go upstairs and Silver followed him because he didn't want to be left alone with Tails and Knuckles because he didn't know them very well.

They went into Sonic's room and Sonic plowed himself down on a bed, grabbing a comic book to read. Silver didn't exactly know what to do, so he just sat down on the bed that he had slept on the previous night and looked down at the floors, getting lost in his thoughts. He felt as if he was an invader in Sonic's home, and that it wasn't right for him to be there.

"Maybe I should stay somewhere else for the night. I feel like such an invader in your home."

Sonic looked up from his comic and looked towards Silver. "No you should stay, I want you to stay. I'm just being a bad host, that's all. Do you want to do something?"

Silver smiled and was happy that he now had Sonic's attention. "Uh yeah. What do you want to do?"

"I have a few games in here that I haven't played in a little while. Why don't we break them out and play them?"

Silver smiled at Sonic's slight enthusiasm. "That sounds nice."

Sonic hooked up his Gamecube to the television and put in a "Tales of Symphonia" game. "This is a great adventure game and it's two player, so we can play together." Sonic grabbed two controllers and handed one to Silver. He then turned on the game and they were then brought into the world of Sylvarant.

The two of them played for a couple of hours, laughing at the fun parts and getting frustrated at the difficult parts. After they found a save spot, they realized that it was best to head to bed. Both Sonic and Silver slept in the same beds that they did the night before.

Sonic nuzzled into his warm bed and instantly went to sleep. The dreams he had the previous night were no longer swarming his mind and he was now dreaming about more comforting things. Silver did not succumb to the same fate. As he fell asleep, his dreams adhered to one single theme: Sonic. In one of them, the two of them were alone in Sonic's living room and they were talking to one another.

* * *

_Sonic was the first to speak in the dream. "I haven't told anyone this before, not even Knuckles and Tails." Silver leaned forward to hear what Sonic had to say. Sonic continued in a slightly softer voice, "I have actually felt attraction for other males before. I know that may seem weird, but I just don't feel love for people like Amy, and it's not just because she's annoying."_

_"Why are you telling me this," Silver asked._

_"I don't know, actually. Because I guess I can trust you with a secret like this."_

_Silver's mouth opened a little. He was a little paranoid and gullible and never thought that anyone trusted him. "Then I have a secret of my own." Sonic looked up and their eyes met. "I'm the same way as you are. I even like someone a lot. He's so great, heroic, and just overall a nice person."_

_Sonic smiled. "May I ask who it is?"_

_"You wouldn't understand."_

_"How wouldn't I understand? You just said that you were same way as me, so I guess that means that I'll probably understand."_

_"Alright. It's… you."_

_Sonic went wide-eyed and gave Silver a blank stare, signifying that he clearly wasn't expecting the answer that Silver had presented. Silver cleared his throat and tried to break the clearly awkward ice._

_"So… what do you think?"_

_"What do I think?" Sonic said this as if he were actually a little angry. "How can you love me?" Sonic smacked Silver across the face. Even though this was a dream, Silver could still feel the slight pain that surged across the face where the hand had made contact. "It doesn't matter, I don't love you back." Silver was devastated by Sonic's transformation into what seemed like a ravage monster. "So you should stop fantasizing about me and wake up."_

_Silver got up and ran for the door of Sonic's mansion. As he ran, the words "wake up" echoed repeatedly in his head._

* * *

Silver woke up from his nightmare with tears already flowing rapidly down his face. He lifted his head off of his pillow and wiped away a few tears before they could drip off of his chin. He didn't want to be in the same room as Sonic, especially after the extreme dream that he just had. He softly went outside of the room and closed the door with nearly no noise. He then went downstairs, continuing to wipe away tears as they formed in his eyes.

He just roamed around the first floor in the dark, visualizing the whole mansion in complete silence. He then spotted the door to the backyard and went for it. He didn't want to leave, but he did want some fresh air so that he can relieve any thoughts that have been invading his mind. As he stepped outside, he looked to his right to see a normal wooden bench. He recognized the bench from Cream and Vanilla's home. They had given it to Sonic as a very special housewarming gift after they finished it a few months ago. He sat down on the cold wood and looked up at the dazzling star show that surrounded the large glowing moon.

Silver was a big fan of nature, even though in his time nature was replaced with severe amounts of technology. Looking up at the stars is practically the last piece of nature that he has left to stare at and admire. He continued to stare at them and pointed out constellations to himself. The tears began to stop flowing, that is, until a certain blue hedgehog poked his head outside the door that led to the backyard.

Sonic spotted Silver on the bench and closed the door behind him. Silver noticed this and all of the memories of what had just happened just flocked back to make him miserable. Sonic took a seat right next to Silver on the cold wooden bench and began rubbing his back. Although the back rub was supposed to be comforting, it made Silver tense up as Sonic's glove made contact with his skin.

"Silver, are you alright?"

Silver looked up to see Sonic's concerned green eyes. Silver talked with slightly slurred speech as tears began falling down his cheeks again. "Don't worry about me, Sonic. There is nothing that you can do that can fix what I'm going through."

"Silver, I can't take it when my friends are upset. It makes me feel as if I am useless and that I can't do anything to make them feel better. Can you at least tell me what's wrong, just to make me feel better?"

"I wish I could, Sonic, but I really can't. You wouldn't understand at all."

"Please tell me, Silver. I want to help you feel better."

"I said no," Silver snapped. This caught Sonic's attention and he began backing off from Silver. He stood up from the bench.

"Alright, Silver. I guess disturbing you is probably doing more harm than good. Please come back to be soon. Maybe a little bit of sleep will make you better." Sonic was saddened by Silver's attitude. He went away from the bench and went back inside the house.

Silver was struck by Sonic's sincere concern. Silver then felt that he was given an opportunity to tell Sonic how he feels about him. After a couple of minutes, Silver stood up and headed inside the mansion. He went up the stairs again and slowly opened the door to Sonic's room. The light was on, but Silver could clearly see that Sonic was still sitting up on his bed, facing away from the door.

"I'm sorry." Silver sat down on the bed next to Sonic. "I shouldn't have snapped to you. You were only trying to be nice in helping me and I not only turned you down, but I got angry at you. You don't deserve that."

"It's okay, Silver. I just wanted to know what was wrong. You're always happy, and seeing you sad is especially devastating to me."

"Do you really want to know?" The question was rhetorical and Silver already knew that Sonic was going to answer with a yes.

"I've had this big secret burning up in me for quite a long time." There was a brief silence. Sonic pat Silver on the back to show that he was paying attention. "You're the first person I'm telling. I actually… have a weird attraction towards other males." Another brief silence came after Silver's statement. Before either of them could respond, the moon shined in through Sonic's window and both of their faces were illuminated. Silver could see that Sonic was giving him a smile.

"That's not something that you should be ashamed about, Silver. I mean, sure, you should avoid saying it to certain people, but you should not be ashamed about being gay." Silver chuckled at Sonic's brief remark. He clearly knew that he wasn't going to tell people like Scourge.

"That's not all, though." Sonic's smile fled his face as he listened to the rest of what Silver had to say.

"I have near-unlimited power. I can go from time-to-time whenever I want to."

"Then why did you say you couldn't?"

"Because… I wanted to stay here in this time. It's because…"

"It's because what, Silver?"

"It's because… I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

Cliffhanger. Mwahahaha.


	4. Picking Flowers of You

Hedgehog Party  
Chapter 4

"It's because… I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Silver said this and the room just went silent. It was as if the three words were enough to wipe out every decibel of sound in that room, even the sound of the wind that was heard moments ago. All Silver could do was embrace the silence, look into Sonic's blank stare, and regret that he had ever said anything.

"You love me? Silver, when I heard that you were gay, I totally understood, but why would you love me in particular?"

Silver stuttered as he tried to get out a few more sentences to reply to Sonic. "I didn't think of you as much at first. I always knew you were this amazing guy who would risk his life to save the people he cares about. Because of that, I respected you in every way, but I had no intentions of having a relationship with you or even falling in love with you."

There was a brief silence. Silver thought that he should give Sonic some time to let this sink in, but Sonic was clearly waiting for him to continue.

"Then this party came, and I thought I was going to have a great time. I started that truth-or-dare game because I like when everyone feels included and has a good time. But when Scourge came up with that dare and when I… kissed you, everything just got really confusing. I tried to conceal my feelings for you, but I kept dreaming about you. The more I tried to stop the dreams, the more in-depth they became, and it just got to the point that if I didn't tell you, I would go insane."

Silver could've said an entire statement about what all of his dreams were like, but he didn't have the ability to speak further. Sonic thought deeply about what he was going to say next, because not only was this new to him, but it was Silver he was talking to. He turned out to be the one hedgehog out of all that he knew that he practically knew nothing about. Sonic felt he had to say something to calm Silver down and to break the uneven ice between them.

"Silver, I'm not mad or freaked out or any of that kind of stuff. To tell you the truth, the kiss on that one night had quite the impact on me also." Silver lifted his head to be level with Sonic's as he had growing interest on what the kiss had meant to Sonic. "The night after the party, I had a dream about you too. We were holding hands and we ended up kissing in the end, and it was all so… confusing."

Confusing. Silver was beginning to hate that word and all of its meanings. Confusion was the one sad thing that was standing in between him and Sonic. But, Sonic wasn't finished.

"But… it felt right, though. I tried to ignore it because I didn't know what people would think of me, and how people might not want me as their hero." Silver had growing confidence, but it soon faded because he didn't want Sonic's self-esteem going down just because he wanted Sonic as a boyfriend. Again, though, Sonic wasn't finished.

"I know I'm dragging this on farther that it needs to be." Silver let out a forced giggle. "But… I'm not going to let my fans get in the way of love."

Silver went wide-eyed as he saw the look in Sonic's eyes to show that he was serious.

"So… does that mean?"

"That I kind of like you, too. Yeah, Silver, it does." Sonic this casually, but the effect it had on Silver was all the same.

Sonic was actually in love with Silver, and it was because of a dare that was given by Scourge. Silver was so confused because he didn't think that a thing like this would ever happen to a guy like him. He was slightly exhilarated as well. He tilted his head slightly and leaned his head forward to give Sonic a kiss. Sonic put a finger to Silver's lips and Silver stopped moving forward.

"Silver, why don't we take this slow. We hardly know anything about each other, and we aren't exactly masters at relationships yet."

Silver rubbed the back of his head and gave Sonic an awkward smile. "Sorry, I'm not very good with this stuff. I take everything way too fast."

Sonic gave Silver a pat on the back and a clean smile. "You're a hedgehog with time-traveling powers. I'm sure you have plenty of time to slow down." Silver let out a slightly loud laugh and then instantly silenced himself because he knew Tails and Knuckles were sleeping in the adjacent rooms. Silver then just giggled quietly. Sonic had to admit that he found Silver's soft giggles kind of cute.

"Alright Silver, although this has been a very interesting night, I'm tired. I think we should go back to sleep."

"I agree." Silver went back to his bed, this time with a smile on his face. Before he could lie down, Sonic stopped. "Silver?" Silver turned around. "Yeah?" "Do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight? I know we're taking it slow, but I think I'll have a good night sleep with you right next to me." Sonic didn't even need to explain himself because Silver was already off of his bed and was getting ready to get into Sonic's.

Sonic lied down in his bed and Silver went in beside him, getting nice and comfortable. As Silver adjusted himself to get into a good position, Sonic was trying to settle his head onto Silver's chest hair. Although he was startled at first, Silver then began enjoying the warmth that Sonic's head brought to his chest. Silver rubbed Sonic's head and he gave him a purr in return, nuzzling even further into his warm and inviting chest hair.

As they both lied there in comfort and in love, they dreamt the same dreams that they have been having for the past couple of days. The only difference was that they could finally enjoy the love that each dream portrayed rather than be afraid of it. Sonic dreamt that he and Silver were walking along the pier, holding hands, and dipping their feet into the water (after convincing Sonic that the water wasn't going to hurt him, of course). Silver ended up dreaming something a little more romantic. He and Sonic were on a hillside that looked over several plains and you could see Angel Island off in the distance. It was dark and there were no sounds other than a simple cricket chirping, giving the night a very calm feel. It took a few moments, but then the sun began rising very slowly, not only making the sky glow, but making the plains, the trees, and the shrubbery glow as well. It was all so magical and Silver was Sonic was mesmerized by the beauty and wonder of nature. They faced each other, and Sonic knew that this was a perfect moment. He placed his hand around the back of Silver's head and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was so amazing, even though it wasn't real, that Silver wanted to do the exact same thing when the time comes.

The next morning, sunlight started to beam through Sonic's window, waking the two from something that they would always hold and remember. They were already ready to go forward in time just so they could dream again. Sonic got off of Silver's chest and Silver soon followed him off of the bed. They both stretched as they got up and were preparing for what they were going to do today.

"So, what are we going to do today," Silver asked.

Sonic chuckled. "I don't know. I'm probably going to make some more pancakes for you, Tails, and Knuckles, especially since you liked them so much." Silver smiled because he nearly forgot about what happened yesterday. Because of what happened only a few hours ago, yesterday seemed like a blur to him.

"Alright, sounds wonderful." Silver began to head for the door when a thought came to him and he turned around again. "Oh, I haven't seen Cream in a while. She would probably be eager to pick some flowers with me and she will be more than happy if you tagged along."

"You're such a softie, Silver." Silver blushed. "Of course, I love Cream. She can be like a little sister to me, especially when she's doing nice things like making little flower bracelets for us." Sonic then headed for the door and opened it. "Come on, let's go make some pancakes." They exited Sonic's room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Tails was already down there, watching TV and fiddling around with some kind of object that Sonic assumed to be some kind of invention of his.

"Tails, if you keep on coming out with inventions this quickly, your head is bound to explode any day now." Silver chuckled as he sat down in the kitchen.

"Well Sonic, if it weren't for me and my inventions, most of this house wouldn't me here."

"You got me there, buddy. I'm going to make some pancakes for breakfast, so I hope you haven't eaten anything yet."

Tails turned around to see him. "Good, I'm starving, and you're pancakes always seems to fill me up." Sonic gave Tails a bright smile because he knew he could count on Tails to give himself a bright start to a good day. He turned to the kitchen and began doing the same process he did the day before.

Tails continued to fiddle with his invention as the television and Sonic was already putting pancake batter into a pan, and then there was Silver. Even though he was now in a secret relationship with Sonic, Silver still felt like the third wheel to the family of the Sonic Heroes. Silver got up from the kitchen table and went over to where Tails was sitting. He felt that it would probably be better that he got along with both Tails and Knuckles since he was probably going to be around them more often.

"So… what are you working on," Silver awkwardly asked.

Tails tilted his head up to see that Silver was sitting next to him. "Oh… it's nothing special, Silver. I'm sure with your time-traveling powers that you have seen technology that is far beyond my skills."

Silver seemed a little phased by Tails' comment because it seemed like he was uninterested in telling Silver anything. He tried to brighten the mood with a smile. "Well even if that is true, wouldn't it be nice to know that your inventions were a basis for some of the most important inventions in the future?"

Tails stopped working and considered what Silver said. "I never really thought about it that way." Tails put down his tools and brought the small object that he was working on closer to Silver so that he could get a better look at it. "It's not done yet, it is going to be at least three times as big. When it is, though, it'll be an energy converter. It'll take the energy of minor objects like simple rocks and amplify their energy so that they can be capable to power ships. It'll be a good substitute of searching for Chaos Emeralds, especially since a lot of other people are after them as well."

Silver listened intently to the details of the converter and was excited to see that Tails was actually opening up to him. He then knew why Sonic considered him to be a little brother. "This is amazing, Tails. About thirty years from now, I know of an invention that is similar to this, but it is a bit more powerful. It helps to power a lot of aircrafts and even powers lights for buildings." The facts that came from Silver helped to boost Tails' confidence. Tails figured that he could now count on Silver to give him information on the future and what it is like. Their bonding was unfortunately cut short by Sonic as he entered the room, wearing a blue apron with the words 'The Cook' on it.

"Breakfast is ready, you two should head on into the kitchen and grab some pancakes."

Tails rubbed his stomach and quickly ran to the kitchen so that he could fill up on food. Sonic and Silver then followed him into the kitchen together. "Nice apron," Silver remarked.

"Thanks, Amy gave it to me and I thought it would be nice time to wear it."

"You look pretty cute in it."

Sonic blushed and tried to think of something he could counter with. "Me? You and Tails bonding over there, it was amazing. It's as if you've known him for a really long time. I think he likes you."

Silver blushed as well. "You really think so?"

"Of course. It's pretty easy to tell if you've gotten on Tails' good side."

They continued walking to the kitchen and they saw that Tails was already at the table, gnawing at his pancakes that were smothered in syrup. Sonic and Silver grabbed themselves a plate and each grabbed two pancakes, leaving two more for Knuckles when he woke up.

"Now Silver, eat slowly this time. We don't want to have an accident again."

Silver chuckled as he sat down at the table. "That was partly Scourge's fault. If he didn't bring up the story about that kiss, my stomach wouldn't have churned like that."

"What kiss," Tails asked. Silver was already too oblivious that he had forgotten that Tails had no idea that he and Sonic were in a relationship. Sonic then told Tails the story about the truth-or-dare game that they had during the party. Tails did a generic 'Blech' when Sonic described the dare where Sonic had to kiss Silver, which didn't make Sonic too confident in telling Tails about the relationship right away.

Soon after the story ended, the three were finishing their final bites on their pancakes. After they finished, they each brought their plates to the sink and rinsed them out. Knuckles then came into the kitchen and Sonic then directed him to the pancakes that were on the counter. He grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. Tails went back to what he was doing and Sonic and Silver just sat back down at the table as Knuckles was eating his pancakes.

"So Silver, when are you leaving today?" Sonic chuckled lightly at Knuckles' bluntness. Frankly, Sonic had not thought about Silver leaving. Where he's going, Sonic cannot contact him.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that me and Sonic are going over to Cream's house, right Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. Knuckled chuckled lightly. "What are you going to do at Cream's house? Are you going to give Silver another kiss, Sonic?"

Sonic blushed in embarrassment. "I may not like the pink brat, but Amy can give me the right information when I need it." Sonic and Silver cursed to themselves because they both have equal hatred for Amy.

"No… we're actually going to go to Cream's house so that we can pick flowers with her and make flower bracelets."

Knuckles smirked. "That's really manly of you, Sonic. I hope Silver can keep himself off of you while you two have a wonderful time."

Silver looked like he was about to pounce and strangle Knuckles, but Sonic tried to tame him by put his hand on Silver's. "I think we ought to get going now."

Sonic and Silver got up from their chairs and walked out of the room while holding hands. Knuckles, in his arrogance, was a little suspicious about this. He knew that he was just joking about the kiss, but he didn't really think that it meant anything. He let the thought fly as he continued to enjoy his pancakes.

Sonic exited the door and apologized to Silver for Knuckles' crankiness. They continued to hold hands as they walked through meadows as they went to Cream's house. The admired the trees and the flowers, but they also admired each other. Now that they were together, they saw each other in a new light because they didn't have to worry about anything anymore. Sonic saw a glint of light in Silver's eyes whenever the sun reflected off of them. Silver felt the smoothness of Sonic's fur as he stroked his arms. They went to Cream's house in silence, but they were happy.

When they made it to the porch, Silver knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. In a couple of seconds, Vanilla answered and a very familiar voice called out to ask who was at the door. Vector then appeared at the door next to Vanilla and was surprised to see that their guests were Sonic and Silver.

"Sonic and Silver, what are you two doing here," Vector asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Vector," Sonic replied.

"Well…" Vector looked at Vanilla. "When you have love, you just can't be away from the person you care about for too long."

Vanilla blushed. "I'm assuming you two are here for Cream." As if on cue, the little bunny appeared at the door and was happy to see Silver standing there. She ran out and Silver caught her in his arms.

"Mr. Silver, it's been so long. I've missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Are we going to pick flowers today?"

"Of course we're going to pick flowers today. I brought Sonic along with us and we're going to have a lot of fun." Cream was equally pleased to be with Sonic as well. Sonic was shocked that Silver was so great with treating children. He had that proud fatherly gift when talked to Cream, and he even considered Silver being a dad of his own child one day. He went away from the thought, but stored it because it may just happen one day.

"I'm going to go play in the meadow with Sonic and Silver, mother."

"Have fun." She looked up to Sonic and Silver. "Make sure she gets back before dark."

"Yes ma'm."

The three of them then went to a nearby meadow that had flowers that ranged from colors of pink to yellow. Cream knelt down first and began picking the flowers that she liked the most. Sonic and Silver joined her and picked the flowers that were similar to the ones that Cream chose.

Every time Sonic got a new flower, he sniffed it and enjoyed the variety of aromas that they gave off. Silver found it cute that Sonic was able to admire nature as much as he did. Once Sonic noticed that Silver was staring at him, Sonic stared back and their eyes met. They gave each other a smile that could be seen from miles away. Of course, only a few inches from them, Cream noticed it.

"Silver, is there something in Mr. Sonic's eye. Mother says if you rub it hard enough that it'll go away." Sonic and Silver broke their staring and Sonic fake rubbed it and pretended to get rid of the 'thing' that was in his eye.

"There, I think it's out. Thanks Cream." Cream gave him a smile in returned that said 'Your Welcome'.

'But I can't seem to get Silver out of my eyes,' Sonic thought to himself. They continued to pick and sniff flowers.


	5. Moonlight Confessions

Hedgehog Party

Chapter 5

For the next hour, Sonic, Silver and Cream, picked a bunch of lovely flowers and made them into stylish crowns, bracelets, and necklaces. With their accessories on, Silver chased Cream around and Cream chased Silver around, having a great deal of fun. Sonic felt left out, so he joined in and started chasing the both of them while they giggled loudly as they tried to get away. Sonic had a chance to catch them both, but he stumbled and Cream managed to get away. Silver didn't, though. Sonic fell and ended up toppling onto Silver, knocking him over as well. Silver quickly turned around to see Sonic on top of him and they both laughed as they got each other up from the ground. They kept doing this for a short while until Silver and Cream were good and tired. The two of them didn't have as much energy to prevail through so much fun as Sonic did.

"Sonic… how can you still… be standing and… full of energy," Silver asked as he panted every couple of seconds.

Sonic went over to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Well how could the two of you be so out of breath. I'm just getting started." Sonic gave them a smile and they gave him one in return.

"Show-off." Both Silver and Cream and giggled and tried to get back to a pattern of normal breathing so that they can actually walk and talk again. When they did, they could see it changing colors from blue to orange. Sonic and Silver knew that it was becoming sunset and that it would be time to go home soon.

"I think we should head on home, Cream," Silver said.

"I think so too. I had so much fun that I made myself tired."

Sonic and Silver smiled and the three of them began walking to Vanilla's home. After only a few minutes they were already at the front door. Cream went inside and invited Sonic and Silver inside. They did so, and they entered the living room to find Vector and Vanilla sitting on the couch just talking to each other. Vanilla and Vector turned to see them enter.

"Where have you been, Cream," Vector asked. "You mama told you that you should be back before dark."

Vanilla turned to Vector. "Now Vector, it's only sunset." She looked over to Sonic and Silver. "And besides, we left her in good hands. Why don't you get the five of us some tea, Vector? The tea pot is on the counter."

"Anything for you Vanilla." Vector exited the living room and entered the nearby kitchen.

Sonic, Silver, and Cream sat down on the couch beside Vanilla. Silver and Sonic didn't plan on staying long, but they thought it would be nice to talk to Vanilla because they don't do it that often.

Sonic turned to Vanilla and whispered, "Why do you like a man like that?"

Vanilla giggled because she knew that Sonic wasn't quite serious and was saying somewhat of a joke, but she gave him a legitimate answer. "I didn't quite see the light and love in him at first. One day, though, Espio came over to our home and told me that Vector would try anything in his heart to win my love. I thought that was brave of him. I gave Vector a second chance and although he can be gullible, he means well and has a lot of heart."

Silver smiled. "That's wonderful that you can find that special someone for you, Vanilla. It just goes to show that the most love comes from the most unlikely of people." Silver looked at Sonic, because he was alluding Vanilla and Vector's relationship to his own. Sonic looked at Silver and they ended up in the same pose as they were back in the meadow. Cream noticed this again and she reminded the two of them that they could just rub their eyes to get anything out of them, clearly oblivious to what love is.

"Cream, why don't you help Vector with those teas. Sonic and I would like to talk to Vanilla for a moment in private." Cream nodded and hopped off of the couch and went into the kitchen. Sonic looked at Silver and was curious why he wanted to talk to Vanilla in private.

"What do you want to talk to me about, boys?"

"This is kind of a complicated thing Vanilla, and I want to get it out kind of quick. I'm sure you know about the party that Sonic threw a couple of days ago."

"Oh yes, Silver. Sonic, your parties are always so wonderful and I'm sure everyone had a fantastic time." Sonic nodded and smiled but turned back to Silver, because he didn't quite know what Silver was getting at with this.

"Well… some weird thing happened at the party between me and Sonic." Sonic turned to Vanilla because he knew what Silver was prepared to say next.

"I've been staying at Sonic's home for the past couple of days because I needed a place to stay. I could've easily stayed at your home because I'm comfortable here too, but there was another reason why I stayed at Sonic's."

Vanilla nodded and urged him to continue. "Don't be shy, Silver. You can tell me anything."

"Well… last night… I told Sonic that I loved him and that I would like to be in a relationship with him."

There was a slight pause and Sonic finally jumped in. "And I said yes."

Vanilla didn't hesitate to reply, which is why Sonic and Silver love her so much. "It shouldn't have to be weird to say your feelings to another person, Silver. Love is love no matter if it is with a boy or a girl. You shouldn't be ashamed to let anyone know of your feelings for another person. This goes for you too, Sonic." She paused and gave them a bright smile. "Besides, I think you too are perfect for each other. You make such a cute couple and you make my daughter very happy."

Sonic and Silver held each other's hand, and blushed at Vanilla's wonderful comments about the two of them. They realized that they didn't have to be quite so embarrassed about everyone's opinion, but they knew that they weren't quite ready to let everyone know about their relationship yet. The happy moments died down as Vector and Cream entered the room with the tea.

"So Silver… when do you plan on smooching your lovely blue hedgehog," Vector asked as he sat down uncomfortably close to Silver.

Silver blushed in embarrassment. "You heard everything, Vector?"

"Of course I did. Wait 'till Espio and Charmy hear about this!"

Sonic sighed. "Vector, you are not to tell another soul. We should be the ones to tell everyone, not you."

"Aw, c'mon. It would make a good laugh!"

Vanilla chimed in as she sat down next to Vector. "Vector, we should respect their wishes, even though I do think that they should be quick on telling people before they find out any other way."

"Fine, but all of your cute moments that you two have, I want film of it!"

"Yeah, SURE, Vector. Like we're going to film our dates just for you," Sonic sarcastically said.

Cream then climbed onto Silver's lap and smiled at the happy couple. "Silver, if you loved Sonic you could've just told me. I love you both very much, and now you two will be together forever!" Sonic and Silver smiled and told her about the wonders of their relationship so that she could stay updated the wonderful feelings of love.

Vanilla smiled at the sight of Sonic and Silver holding her daughter and telling her stories. "They're going to be wonderful fathers one day, I can tell."

"We're going to be wonderful parents too, Vanilla," Vector said. She turned around and there eyes linked.

"Yes, we are." The two of them shared a kiss, something that they rarely did in front of guests, and especially in front of Cream. Sonic and Silver saw this and took it as a cue to start heading on home. They got up from the couch and said their goodbyes to Vector and Vanilla, who apologized for their behavior. Silver gave a hug and goodbye to Cream and the two of them left the home. The two of them went back to Sonic's mansion. The journey back was dramatically different than when they had come in the afternoon. Since it was night, everything was fairly dark, but the moonlight shined in such a way that it made the forest glow.

Silver took a little detour from the route that they were taking, and Sonic ended following him. Silver took Sonic to a tree that seemed to tower over all of the other ones and have a lot more leaves on it.

"I think this place looks magical in the moonlight." Silver turned to Sonic. "But I think I can show us a whole different perspective on this entire meadow." Silver held out his hand to Sonic. "Do you want to see it with me?"

Sonic was at first reluctant, but was curious as to what Silver had planned for him. He took Silver's hand in his own, and it began to glow faintly blue, showing that Silver's powers were activating. The two of them slowly lifted up from the ground, and Sonic clung to Silver in slight fear that he might fall down. They slowly rose to the top of the large tree and Silver planted his feet on solid branches all the way at the peak.

"Sonic… look at this." Sonic turned away from Silver and looked at the landscape that he was now towering over. He could now see at least in a mile radius of the surrounding meadows, he could even see Vanilla's home off in the distance. The magic that he saw with just that one little area, it was now amplified to a whole new level.

"This is… wonderful, Silver." Sonic's eyes widened as he got a better look of the glowing meadows. Silver sat down and Sonic sat down with him on the array of leaves and branches. Up at this height, they not only got to see the beautiful sights all around them, but they got a clear view of the moon itself. Sonic sunk his head onto Silver's shoulder as he took in all of the sights.

"Sonic… I know this is a weird thing to say, but all of these things wouldn't be so amazing if I didn't have you right next to me. I know we don't each other too much, and I know we don't even live in the same world… But I think I do know that I want to be with you forever."

Sonic looked at the moon and then he looked back at Silver, and with the glow that brought out his white fur, Sonic knew that he wanted to be Silver forever also. "I don't think I can imagine myself with anybody else than the person I'm sitting to. That's you, Silver. It's just… not possible." Sonic looked up into Silver's eyes. His golden yellow eyes. He couldn't hold his affection in any longer. Sonic leaned in closer and closer to Silver and planted his lips to Silver's. Silver didn't object. He wanted that kiss to last them an eternity. Even though they couldn't do that, the few minutes that they held there like that made up for it.

They finally separated and caught their breaths. They gave each other simple smiles and they knew that they would always look back at this moment, and hope for only good things in their future.

They knew that the moment couldn't last forever, and as the night got later, the two of them decided to get out of the tree and walked home. Outside on the porch, Sonic and Silver looked back on their amazing night.

"I don't know how we're going to explain to Tails and Knuckles why you have to stay over again."

"You know what, Sonic… Let's not lie to them. You heard what Vanilla said, we shouldn't be afraid to tell people how we feel about each other. Tails and Knuckles are you closest friends and they're practically family to you, and it just seems fair that they know."

"You're right. C'mon, we can do it in the morning."

They entered through the front door and headed up into Sonic's bedroom. The two of them took off their shoes and socks and headed into Sonic's bed. Sonic lied there straight and Silver curled up into a fetal position and rested his head on Sonic's chest. Sonic then knew what Silver felt like when he nuzzled into his chest. Sonic pet Silver's ears and they were easily off to sleep as a new and complete couple.


	6. Coming Out

Hedgehog Party

Chapter 6

Sonic and Silver slept in pure bliss and harmony. It was like any ordinary night, but Sonic being with Silver in that bed made it just as special as any night ever before. The next morning, the sun rose and shined through Sonic's window, blinding the two of them into being awake. Sonic let go of Silver's chest and they were free to get out of the bed.

"Why don't we have some breakfast," Sonic said.

"Are you making pancakes again?" Silver asked.

"Three times in a row? Are you crazy?" Silver giggled and they held each other's hands as they went downstairs together into the kitchen. As they entered, they saw Knuckles reading an average newspaper, which is something he got into doing recently. When Knuckles heard footsteps, he swiftly lowered his newspaper similarly to an old man in several kinds of movies. Sonic and Silver were caught off-guard by this and let go of each other's hands, despite their plans on letting Knuckles and Tails know about their relationship. It didn't matter, though, because Knuckles saw them holding hands.

"What were you two doing?" Knuckles asked.

"It's nothing important, Knuckles," Sonic said casually. Sonic wanted to tell Knuckles before, but now that they were face-to-face, imaginary beads of sweat began running down his face.

Knuckles took the opportunity to play around with Sonic's discomfort and stood up. "No, I think I just saw you two holding hands." Knuckles smiled as he saw Silver follow Sonic's lead and become uncomfortable as well. "I think you two are beyond kissing at parties."

Silver, although uncomfortable, decided to do what he set out to do the night before. "Knuckles… we have something important to tell you."

"I'm sure you do."

"Now I'm sure you're joking and pulling our legs and everything, but you're actually right on a couple of things that you just said." Knuckles gave Silver his full attention, his smile fading.

"Our kiss at that party… was a spark." This was stage one of Knuckles' discomfort. "We got to know each other a little more as friends and well that developed something between us." This was stage two. "Then two nights ago when you guys allowed me to stay, we realized our feelings for each other and we became… boyfriends." This was the third and final stage of Knuckles' discomfort and it set him a little over the edge. A simple joke has turned out to be something he didn't quite want to hear. Instead of responding to this, he simply turned around and briefly went into the hallway. A moment later, Knuckles dragged Tails away from what he was doing and dragged him into the living room so that Tails can hear the story as well.

"Just tell Tails the same thing you told me," Knuckles said reluctantly. Tails was still a little dazed from being dragged away from what he was doing, so he wasn't exactly ready to hear what Sonic had to say. But, even with that, when Sonic told Tails about him and Silver, his reaction was a lot better than Knuckles'.

"Oh… well that's alright, Sonic. We've been friends for so long and we've only had each other to look after. Now it's nice to see that you have a significant other that you can look after. I guess I also think it's nice that this person is Silver rather than anyone else."

Sonic smiled and smirked. "You're just glad that it isn't Amy, right?"

Tails let out a little giggle. "Oh, you better believe it. She most of the time means well, but she's just not right for you at all. And she's a bit of a pest."

Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles laughed. Knuckles then put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, we've been friends for a long time and I don't want to be unfair to you. So, I support you with any decisions that you decided to have with Silver… As long as it's not too awkward."

"You got it, Knuckles. We'll keep the romance down for the two of you, but to give you guys a little taste…" Sonic then turned to face Silver and connected his lips with Silver's, engaging in a warm kiss to show as proof of their love. After a few seconds, the two of them separated and Silver stroked Sonic's fur.

"I could get used to that." Sonic giggled and turned to face Knuckles and Tails, who weren't exactly interested in seeing what they just did.

"Yeah…" Knuckles bluntly said. "Keep that to a minimum."

Silver giggled. "No promises, but we'll try."

Knuckles and Tails went about their business and Sonic and Silver went about theirs.

After they came out to Knuckles and Tails, Silver decided to say goodbye to some of his friends in the future, and moved in with Sonic. With the relationship moving so fast, Silver thought it might be a good idea for the two of them to get to know each other better since Sonic didn't know much about Silver. They went on several dates for the next couple of weeks and they talked about all of their adventures that they had after they defeated the Iblis.

After they got to know each other, Sonic had a good idea that he was going to execute at the next party he was going to host. At this party, everyone that Sonic knew closely was invited, and luckily, everyone was pleased enough with his previous parties that they were all quick to let him know that they will be attending.

The first arrivals were Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. Like last time, they dragged in their instruments and Sonic promised them that when everyone arrived that they would play. Manic was pleased and treated himself to some chips and dip that were set up on the nearby table.

Silver then came in with a couple of cakes and set them down on the dessert table and stood next to Sonic and waited for the rest of the guests to arrive. Shortly after, Silver's friend Blaze showed up and Silver went to hug her and thanked her for being at the party. She then went over to Sonia and Manic and awkwardly talked with them, as she wasn't much of the social type.

The remaining guests came in as follows: Team Chaotix; Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese; Scourge; Team Babylon; Shadow and Rouge; and finally Amy who showed up fashionably late.

The party was getting wild and everyone was enjoying themselves. Sonic joined up with Manic and Sonia and played a couple of improv songs with them, as promised. They were apart for several years so they were a little rusty, but everyone loved them anyways. Sonic then took the opportunity to greet everyone individually, because he thought he would be a good host. He tried hard to get some of the unsociable people, like Shadow and Jet, to get a little more up beat with the party so that they would have a little more fun.

"I don't see why I have to socialize with all of these people," Jet responded slightly coldly. "They don't know me and I don't know them, so I don't see any point."

"Well, the point is to have fun, Jet," Sonic replied with a bright smile. "Why would you go to this party if you weren't going to try to have fun."

"Well… that's because I love _your_ parties," Jet replied with a strong emphasis on the word 'your'. "I mean… _you're_ the life of the party, and not anybody else here."

"Thanks, Jet. That's very nice thing to hear from you. But you never know, you just might find some serious excitement in people like Manic. He may be cocky, but he's my brother and he definitely shared the gene of excitement with me."

"I guess."

Sonic then talked to Vector, Espio, and Charmy, which gave him a funny look for about a minute or two. When Sonic asked them what was the matter, he realized that Vector didn't keep his promise and told Espio and Charmy about his relationship with Silver. Thankfully, Espio was very smooth and accepting of Sonic's ideals, but Charmy was the same brat as he is normally and said things like 'Ew' and 'Yuck' to describe their relationship. Sonic went on his way and continued to mingle with some of the other people at the party.

Soon after, he made his way to Silver who had just ended a conversation with Blaze.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time, Sonic."

"Yeah, I think so, too. Are you having a good time?"

"Of course, this is probably the best party that you've ever thrown, Sonic." Sonic blushed with a slight sense of pride. "Almost everyone seems to be mingling and I've been able to catch up with people that I didn't really know too much."

"I think that's the best part of a party," Sonic said. "When people talk to each other and get to know each other better when they didn't know each other at all. It's just so much better than playing games, dancing, and eating." Silver nodded in agreement.

"So…" Silver began. "Shall we… do our thing?"

"Everyone's here, and it's been an hour. I think it's time to make a couple of announcements." Silver nodded and the two of them stepped through the crowd of people and stood on top of the stage that had the drums and keyboard set up on. Sonic then tapped on the microphone and a few hits were sounded on the speakers, which drew everyone's attention towards Sonic.

"Hey, everyone. I hope everyone is having a good time, because I know I'm having a blast. I have a few announcements before the party can really get started." Everyone nodded, urging Sonic to continue. "So first thing is, we have a couple of available rooms and a few mattresses that we can set on the floor. If any of you have been drinking to the point where you want to drop or you just need a place to stay for the night, you are welcome to stay here. Just let me know, and I'll be sure to get you someplace to sleep." A few people were relieved and gave Sonic a nod of approval and were eager to stay at the mansion for the night.

"Now, this next thing is a little serious, and I'm going to need Silver next to me to say this." Silver stepped forward and Sonic continued. "Now I know all of the hedgehogs know about this, but I'm sure that the rumor has spread to the moon and back. Scourge gave me a dare to kiss Silver on the lips, and I had to accept due to the obvious rules of Truth or Dare." Scourge couldn't help but smirk, and a couple others laughed with him.

"Well, here's where the serious part comes in. If you guys noticed, Silver was pretty much here before all of you except for my brother and sister who arrived a little early. Well, there's a reason for that. Silver has been living with me for the past two weeks and it's not because he did not have a place to stay." This caused a widespread silence amongst everyone, but smiles from everyone who already knew what was coming next. "A night after the 'Hedgehog Party', Silver… told me he loved me. And I… told him that I loved him too." Silver stepped up to Sonic and put his hand on his lover's shoulder to comfort him through his difficult speech. Sonic built up a large sum of courage to continue to the end.

"Long story short, Silver and I are boyfriends."

The silence that was amongst the group got even quieter at that statement. Sonic had never realized that there was anything quieter than silence, but he just experienced for the first time. The next sounds were footsteps that were stepping away from the room. The footsteps came from Jet, who seemed particularly mad about Sonic and Silver's relationship. (Maybe he had a thing for Sonic. *wink* *wink*) Wave and Storm, confused about Jet's unusual behavior, ran out after him. Amy also obviously ran out in tears, because she couldn't believe that her 'Sonikku' would never like her because he was gay.

Silence then ensued again for another couple of seconds until something unexpected happened. From the stage, Sonic could hear some giggling in the left corner of the group. Sonic and Silver looked over to where it was coming from, and they saw that it was coming from Shadow, of all the people.

"What's so funny, Shadow," Sonic asked on the microphone.

Through laughs, Shadow responded, "I find it amusing that you would be attracted to a person like Silver. Even if he were a girl, I would still find this funny." Silver said nothing, because he knew that Shadow was actually doing a good job in lightening the mood. Scourge joined in and then Charmy. Soon enough, the entire group was amused and were actually showing that they were okay with Sonic and Silver's relationship.

"Wait, wait, wait… you guys are actually okay with this?"

Manic stopped laughing to say, "We're just happy that you're not with that Amy chick." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Vanilla then said, "Oh yes, I'm sorry, but she seems to be quite annoying. Oh, that seems rude of me to say something so mean." The laughing continued until someone silenced them.

Scourge yelled, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT!" Everything got quiet again and Scourge was allowed to speak. "The hedgehogs had the privilege of seeing this, but I think that Sonic and Silver should be _fair_ and show everyone else. Go ahead Silver, give our little blue hero a smooch." There was some controversy, but it was fairly unanimous that everyone wanted to see them kiss.

Sonic and Silver shrugged and decided to do as instructed. Silver grabbed hold of the back of Sonic's neck and planted his lips on Sonic's. Although it was like any ordinary that they had before, it was made special with the applause of their friends and family.

They then knew that it would forever be easier to be together around other people.


	7. Goodnight

Hedgehog Party

Chapter 7

After the long drawn-out kiss that Sonic and Silver shared, they finally separated and the applause from all of the people at the party only grew louder. Earlier that week, Sonic had devised this plan and was expecting the worst, but got the best. Sonic and Silver stepped down from the stage and began to talk to individual people to see their thoughts on their relationship. Sonic began with Sonia and Manic because they were his family, and probably needed explaining a long time ago.

"I knew it," Sonic's brother said. Manic held out a big, devious smile. "You were always the sneaky one, bro, but you can't keep things from Manic the Genius."

Sonia interrupted. "Oh, yeah. Manic the Genius, for sure. Sheesh… You ran into a tree on the way over here. Then when you got up from that one, you ran into another tree."

Manic's smile fled his face. "It was dark outside. How was I supposed to know where everything was?"

"It was still sunset, Manic the Genius." Sonia giggled and Sonic joined in. "But that's not the point. The point is that we're very happy and supportive of Sonic for his wonderful decision. Especially since you chose a nice and sensitive guy like Silver instead of an insensitive, rich jerk like Barnaby."

Sonic smirked. "Of course, I hate that guy. You made the right idea to leave that loser." Sonia laughed in agreement. Sonic then went around to talk to other people.

Silver, on the other hand, decided to talk to Blaze first, because she was his first real friend. When he approached her, she wasn't particularly upset about the relationship, but she didn't seem particularly happy about it either.

"Hi, Blaze."

"Hello, Silver." Blaze looked down to her feet and spoke in a quiet, monotone voice as she normally did.

"So, uh… what do you think?"

"I think I'm…" She paused. "very happy for you. You are a very nice and caring person, and you deserve a guy like Sonic."

"Thanks, Blaze." Silver smiled at her, but she didn't have a smile to give in return. "Is there something wrong."

Blaze looked up to be somewhat eye-to-eye with Silver. "No, I'm fine. I'm just… tired."

"Alright. Even though I'm with Sonic, you can still talk to me about anything. We're still good friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright." Silver did the same as Sonic and mingled with everyone.

Sonic made his way through the crowd and ended up with Scourge. He had an awkward sway and couldn't keep his eyes straight.

"Scourge, are you okay?"

"Yeah. The alcohol is finally kicking in, though, and I jus' feel a little tipsy."

"Alright, then I'm assuming you will be staying here for the night instead of going on a long trip towards Moebius, right?"

"Nah, that's a'right. I can take care of myself." That's when Scourge collapsed clean on the floor. Sonic sighed and asked Knuckles and Tails to get him into a bed in the guest bedroom. They did as instructed and reluctantly picked him up from the head and feet and carried him into a nearby room on the ground floor. Sonic sighed again. He thought to himself, _"Scourge, we're the same age; 16. I'm pretty sure our bodies can't exactly handle alcohol yet…"_

This happened similarly with Vector, but he didn't collapse like Scourge did. Something funny about Vector was when he got drunk, he actually got more lovey-dovey and romantic with Vanilla. The two of them ended up dancing to no music and having the most fun out of everyone. But, on account of the late hour and the amount of beer that Vector drank, Vanilla ended up asking if she, Cream, and Vector could stay the night. Sonic expected this and let them know that he'll get a bed set up for them somewhere.

Sonic went into a room and Silver went in after him and closed the door. "So how is everyone with you," Silver asked.

"I've gotten only good and… interesting comments. What about you?" Sonic pulled out two rolled-up air mattresses and handed one to Silver.

"The same."

The two of them exited the room and entered the second guest bedroom that was adjacent to the one that Scourge was staying in. They flopped the air mattresses and began to flatten them out.

"I just had one little problem, though."

"What is that, Silver?"

"Blaze didn't seem all too happy about this whole thing. I mean, I kind of figured that she was somewhat attracted to me, but I didn't think she would be quite so upset."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Did you see how Amy stormed out of the house like that? I mean she's annoying, and she's always asking me to be my boyfriend, but she's still a friend to me."

Silver looked away from his mattress and looked over to Sonic and asked, "Are you going to her?"

"I think so. This probably devastated her. I think she should hear a personal explanation from me so that she could at least understand a little."

"I guess." Silver then finished unfolding his air mattress. While he waited for Sonic to get the air pump, he got lost in his thoughts and started to giggle to himself. Sonic came back with the air pump and began to giggle with Silver.

"What's so funny?"

"I was thinking about how after Amy ran out of the house, that randomly Jet got all pissed off and stormed out also."

"Maybe that now I was off of the market, he wanted to have Amy all to himself."

Silver laughed. "Or maybe, he was extremely mad that I was off of the market and is going to fight you to the death to win my eternal love."

Sonic gave him skeptical stare. "You? Yeah, right. Jet would totally be after me. I'm clearly the sexy one."

Silver gave Sonic a solemn stare. "Oh, really now? Well, we'll see about that." Silver pounced on Sonic and pinned him to the ground. Sonic tried to break free, but Silver was cheating and using his psychic powers to hold him down. "Cheater." Silver smirked and stopped using his psychic powers. Sonic began squirming and managed to roll over onto Silver. Sonic brought his lips down and planted them on Silver's. "Yeah, I'm the sexier one." Sonic then proceeded to give Silver an awkward sexy face. Silver softly smacked Sonic off of him and they both laughed hard.

"That's okay. You can be the sexier one for me." Sonic playfully smacked Silver in the face. They laughed again and Sonic finally pulled out the air pump and placed it into the open end of the air mattress. He turned it on and it began to make a loud whirring noise to show that it's working correctly. The mattress then began to slowly rise as it filled with air. When that mattress was done, Sonic filled the other one.

When Sonic and Silver finally finished preparing for the people that were staying and went to join the party again. When they did, though, they noticed that Blaze, Espio, and Charmy were already gone. Vector simply told Sonic that Charmy was getting tired and that Espio decided to go take him home. Silver already had an idea why Blaze left. Despite, the little amount of people still at the party, Sonic still kept things going and continued to mingle with his guests.

Everything didn't last very long as everyone slowly began leaving for the next hour, causing the party to end at 1 in the morning. Sonic led Vector and Vanilla into the guest room. Cream was already in there, sleeping peacefully. Vanilla led Vector, who was sick from all of the running around and dancing, into the guest room and said goodnight to Sonic and Silver before heading off to bed.

Sonic and Silver turned to face each other and smiled because of the success of the party.

Silver yawned and scratched the back of his neck. "I think I'm going to head off to bed now. Today has been a very long day."

"Yeah, you go on up. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Alright, don't stay up too late." Silver smiled and went upstairs to go to bed. Sonic decided to go over to the room that had the stage that he, Manic, and Sonia played on. It was cluttered with half-empty cups and crumb-filled plates. Ignoring the messiness, Sonic looked up to the stage. _"The stage that brought a new beginning to my life," _Sonic thought. _"I won't forget something like this ever,"_ Sonic yawned and decided that he would just clean up the room later. He went to bed.

The next morning, everyone woke up late because they went to bed so late. When Sonic and Silver finally woke up, they went downstairs to find Vector and Scourge sitting uncomfortably on the couch. They looked somewhat pale and looked as if they were going to vomit in the near future.

Scourge choked out, "Blue, you are not allowed to serve alcohol at your parties. Ever." Vector nodded in agreement.

"I can expect this from Vector because he's older, but Scourge… You decided to open 3 bottles of beer when you're only sixteen."

"Actually… 4."

"Oh, my mistake." Silver giggled and the two of them entered the kitchen to find Cream watching her mother cook something on the stove. Sonic and Silver went to go see that she was actually making bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"It's nice to see you cooking something for us, Vanilla."

She turned from the stove to face them. "Oh, it's my pleasure. Besides, Vector looks like he could use some food."

Sonic smirked. "Yeah, Scourge is looking a little white, also. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Tails and Knuckles are, would you?"

"I do. Tails told me that he is testing out some invention of his on the X Tornado and Knuckles is on Angel Island guarding the Master Emerald."

"Alright, thanks Vanilla." Sonic smiled at her and she gave him a smile in return, then returned to what she was doing. Sonic turned around and Silver knelt down to be face-to-face with Cream.

"Hey Cream, would you like to help me make some tea for Vector and Scourge."

"Of course, Mr. Silver. Momma showed me how to make really good tea." Silver giggled and picked her up and she giggled along with him. She carried her over to one of the high cupboards and she opened it to find a large glass pitcher. She grabbed it and Silver set her down. They then began to go to work on making the tea. Sonic was amazed at how much energy Silver has at even the beginning of the morning. He then realized that he had to do something important.

"Hey, Silver."

Silver turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"I have to make a call to Amy."

"Oh yeah, you should do that." Cream then began tugging at Silver, and Silver then began to follow her as she carried the pitcher that was now filled halfway with water. Sonic exited the room and entered his room. Sonic picked up the phone that was at the corner of his room and began dialing Amy's number. The phone then began to ring a few times, but Sonic only ended up getting an answering machine. He hung up the phone and tried to call her again, thinking that he possibly misdialed the first time. When Sonic got the answering machine again, he was a little shocked that Amy wasn't picking up the phone. Sonic was so used to Amy being at her phone all the time, as if she were stalking it.

Sonic headed back downstairs and saw that their was already a large pitcher filled with tea prepared for whoever wanted to drink it. Silver and Cream were taking Vector and Scourge a glass of the tea. Vector reluctantly scarfed it down, but Scourge didn't even want to try it.

"Why do I have to even drink this tea, Silver. It's brown and it tastes like tree bark."

"The caffeine in the tea will help you get over the hangover from all of that drinking last night. I'm sure tree bark tastes better than pain." Scourge gave Silver a pained look and then continued to scarf down the tea similarly to how Vector did.

"For some reason, Amy didn't pick up the phone," Sonic finally said.

Silver turned around to face Sonic. "That's weird. You'd think she'd be around her phone 24/7."

"Who knows. She could be out shopping for all we know. I'll try to call her later today and see if I can catch her."

Vanilla then placed some plates full of food onto the table. "Come and get it." Everyone then piled into the kitchen and went to eat their pancakes.


	8. Final Resolution

Hedgehog Party

Chapter 8

Sonic continued to eat Vanilla's pancakes in slight confusion. He was so used to Amy being always on his tail, and now that she wasn't, he knew full well that there was something wrong. He knew that he would have to go visit her at her home to resolve some emotional pain that she might be feeling.

Everyone was equally silent while they ate. Vanilla and Cream looked like they didn't have much to say and Vector and Scourge just looked irritated. Sonic just assumed that they were only cranky because of their pain from their hangovers.

After only a short time of silence, Silver was quick to get up with an already empty plate. Vanilla looked up and said, "Oh Silver, do you want anymore pancakes? I can make some more."

Silver put his plate into the sink and turned to face Vanilla. "No thanks, Vanilla. I wasn't too hungry to begin with." Vanilla nodded and Silver left the room without even regarding anyone else in the room.

Vanilla turned to face Sonic who was eating her pancakes very slowly. "Silver seems uncomfortable, Sonic. Didn't he have a good time last night?"

Sonic looked up. "Oh yeah, the party was fun for us, but our little speech shook people up. I'm afraid of what might be going on with Amy and I'm assuming Silver is wondering what happened to Blaze after she left the party."

"Just forget about the pink pest, Blue. You're much better off worrying about Silver and what he might be going through." Scourge then went on to place his head on the table, hoping that his headache would magically disappear.

"That's noble of you to say, Green… I guess. But Amy has been chasing me for years and I guess she deserves a bit of an explanation from me."

"I agree with Sonic," Cream started. "After listening to her talk about Sonic for the past couple of years, it's easy to realize that her feelings must be hurt."

"Thanks, Cream." Sonic finished his last bit of pancakes and continued to place his plate in the sink right next to Silver's. He then left the room, leaving everyone to finish their breakfast on their own. He then went over to his own room and watched as Silver made a phone call to what he believed was Blaze.

Silver sat their in silence and then finally said, "Hey Blaze, it's Silver. If you get this call, please call me back soon. I really want to talk to you." Silver then paused and placed the phone back on its receiver. He turned and noticed Sonic watching him at the doorway.

"I feel so helpless, Sonic."

"I'm right there with you, Silver. I guess you really can't truly understand your friends until you've lost them." Silver nodded in agreement. "I, uh, am going to go to Amy's house right now. If she's not answering her phone, then there must be something go on and I want to find out."

"Yeah, I understand. Give her my best, would you? I don't want her to hate me, because of this relationship."

"I'll try, but knowing her and the situation that we're in, it's going to take the time before she gets used to the whole idea."

"Alright. Good luck, I guess."

Sonic nodded and exited the room and headed outside the door. Silver went downstairs and noticed that Vector, Vanilla, Cream, and Scourge were in their rooms cleaning up and gathering their few belongings. Silver thought that Scourge would never clean up his own mess, so he just considered that Vanilla forced him to or something. Silver entered the guest room that Vanilla was in and knocked on the door twice to let them know of his presence.

Vanilla stopped what she was doing and turned towards Silver "Hello, Silver. Where did Sonic go?"

"He went to Amy's house."

"Oh, yes, to make amends to that poor girl. We're going to leave here soon as well. I've already cleaned up in the kitchen."

"Thanks Vanilla. You've done a lot for me and Sonic, and we can't even express our gratitude for your kindness these past couple of months."

"Oh, you are welcome Silver. I'm always here for you and Sonic whenever life gets difficult." Silver nodded and gave her a reassuring smile.

Vector, Vanilla, and Cream finished up what they were doing in the room and said their goodbyes before leaving the home. Scourge left shortly after, clutching his head in slight agony. He neglected to say goodbye, though, and Silver hardly even noticed it when he left through the front door.

Now that Silver was all alone in the mansion, he found it to be boring without Sonic being there. Silver only imagined how Sonic could've lived in such a big mansion without feeling lonely all the time. It just felt lifeless to him.

Silver went into the living room and sat on the comfortable couches. He turned on the TV and went through all of the channels to see if he could find anything interesting to watch. He ended up on some sci-fi channel that portrayed things of the supposed future that weren't right at all. 'Replicators'; machines that could make any object appear out of thin air. Silver laughed at the impossibility of such a machine. But he also liked to imagine what life would be like if those types of machines were actually real.

'_I wonder if Tails thinks the same way,_' Silver thought briefly, thinking of the young genius. He then turned his attention back to the TV as the narrator began to explain some more bizarre machines. Shortly after, though, the phone began to rang, turning Silver's attention away from the television again. He got up and grabbed a phone from a nearby receiver.

"Hello," Silver asked.

"Hi, is Sonic home?"

"No, Sonic went to a friend's house. Who is this?"

"Uh… I'm Jet the Hawk. I was at Sonic's party last night. Who am I speaking to?"

Silver was confused as to why Jet was calling, but then thought back to last night. He knew that Jet stormed out when he and Sonic told everyone their secret, but he didn't know why. "Oh… hello Jet. This is Silver. Do you want to leave Sonic a message or something?"

"No, that's fine. I was actually going to meet up with him. I guess I need to talk to you too."

"You need to talk to me?"

"That is what I said, didn't I? I want to meet you at Mel Cliffside in one hour. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, don't be late."

Silver scoffed softly and hung up the phone. He wasn't exactly fond of Jet's cranky behavior, and didn't really want to meet up with him at Mel Cliffside. But he assumed that Jet wanted to talk about the relationship, and Silver's goal was to set everything straight and get rid of any awkwardness. Even with people he hated.

While Silver was killing the next hour to meet with Jet, Sonic was on his way to visit Amy, which he is now feeling reluctant about. He had already planned about what he was going to say to her, but was juggling all of her possible reactions. Sonic feared that he was going to invent the word PikoHammerPhobia by the end of the day. He already hated the weapon of mass destruction that Amy uses whenever she isn't in the best of moods.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Sonic finally made it to Amy's personal home and timidly knocked on the door a few times. He awaited an answer, but he unfortunately got none. He was about to get really worried about Amy, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed some movement coming from the adjacent window. Sonic turned his head just in time to see Amy's head flee from being the window curtains.

He first that she was going to go open the door for him, but she did no such thing. Out of frustration, Sonic decided to open the door and let himself in. When he entered, he noticed a definite change in tone in Amy's home. Everything was exactly the same and as they should be, but with all the windows closed and most of the lights off, the house had a dark tone to it.

"Amy, where are you?" Sonic continued to look around and his eyes were attracted towards the living room. He entered and noticed Amy on a nearby couch, crying. She moved her head up to face him.

"What do you want, Sonic? To torture me some more?" She went to grab for her Piko Hammer and Sonic flinched. She then retracted her hand and Sonic relaxed.

"You need to hear the whole story from me personally, Amy. But before I do, I just want to let you know that we're still friends as we used to be. You just won't be… chasing after me anymore." Amy flinched. She didn't like the fact that Sonic recognized the fact that she was a freak that always chased after him.

"Fine, go ahead. You're probably going to tell me anyways, so what do I have to lose?"

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, I guess." Sonic sat down on the couch and held Amy's hands in his own. Amy went slightly pink. This was practically the closest contact she has ever had with Sonic.

"The thing with me and Silver is really sudden and the way you found out just wasn't right. To ease some paranoia you may be having, I do actually love him with all of my heart. I'm not using him to avoid you or any of that nonsense." Amy sighed in grief. Sonic continued. "Whenever you chased me, I thought it gave me adventure to keep running from you. But I never stopped and thought about when I was going to stop running and fall in love with you. Now we both know that the love was never there." A tear flowed down Amy's cheek.

"I know you love me and would do a lot to have me, but you can't. And you deserve better than me. I let you chase me for two years and never had feelings for you. Trust me, this world is a huge place and you'll find a person that is several times better than I am. Love might even show up in the most unlikely of people. I know it showed up for me when Silver came along. I mean, you can end up with someone like… Espio."

Amy smirked. "Yeah… as if."

Sonic laughed along with her. "Hey, give him a chance. He's a good guy once you get to know him." Amy smirked again. "Yeah, that's good. Keep that smile going, Amy. It's what makes you, you." And she did. She smiled brighter. "You probably haven't had breakfast yet, right?" Amy nodded. "Let's go into the city and find you something to eat." She nodded and gladly left the home with him to go find food.

An hour later, Silver transported himself to Mel Cliffside and looked around to see if Jet was anywhere around. He looked up at one of the many cliffsides which gives the area its name and finds a certain green hawk standing at the top of one of them. Silver transported to the top of that particular cliff and appeared a couple of yards behind Jet. Jet felt a strong wind behind him and turned around, noticing Silver directly behind him.

"Good of you to show up, Silver," Jet deviously said.

"What do you want, Jet? I need to get back home soon so that Sonic doesn't come back and find that I'm not there."

"Oh yes, Sonic. That lover of your's." Jet grunted. "Listen, Silver. I'm going to tell you a little secret since we're pretty much on the same turf as each other." Silver raised an imaginary eyebrow. He couldn't even imagine what he and Jet could have in common that brought to be on the same 'turf'.

"Everyone, even my family, tells me that I am meant to be with someone like Wave. And I guess she's nice and all, but I never really truly loved her." Jet grunted again. "Silver, you are the first person I'm telling about this, and you ought to keep it a secret if you know what's good for you." Silver sighed and nodded. "Silver… I'm gay, too."

Silver giggled in his mind and tried to keep it from escaping his mind. He was thinking about the previous night he had with Sonic where they were joking about Jet wanting Sonic. He let Jet continue, though.

"Also, there are only a select few guys that I know that I would actually allow to be in a relationship with me."

Silver smirked at Jet's arrogance. "And let me guess, Sonic is one of them and you are willing to fight me to get at him."

Jet smiled. "Well aren't you a petty, good guesser, Silver." Jet approached Silver until they were right in each other's face. Then out of nowhere, Jet decides to give Silver a little shove towards the edge of the cliff, which had a pretty decent drop. Although Silver didn't expect the shove, he was able to hold his ground. In anger, Silver retaliated with a heavier push towards the other end of the cliff.

For some reason, Jet wasn't quite prepared for Silver's retaliation and his skinny body stumbled towards the edge and fell off. Sadly, though, Jet didn't have his board with him and it wasn't there to save him.

Silver was shocked at what he just did and looked over the edge to see Jet screaming as he fell to his death. Silver didn't really like the arrogant, little bird, but he just couldn't let him die at his hand. Silver glowed faintly blue and transported away from the cliffside and appeared at Jet's side as he fell. He grabbed him in his arms bridal style and transported them back safely onto the ground. Jet wasn't aware of all of Silver's powers and was amazed that he was actually alive. Jet looked up and saw Silver's eyes glow in the sun.

"You saved me. That is so… hot."

Silver grunted and dropped Jet on the ground. "Oh, god. Jet, grow up." Silver left Mel Cliffside without even turning back to see if Jet was alright.


	9. Epilogue

Hedgehog Party

Epilogue

When Sonic helped build that mansion of his to have parties, he would've never known that he would eventually find love because of it. The hedgehog party was supposed to be a get-together of all of the hedgehogs most well-known to Sonic. Now, it was the spark that led to Sonic's most amazing future.

Following the days of the "coming out" party, Sonic and Silver began planning out the basis of their future with the support of all of their friends. They went on several more dates and got deeper and deeper into their relationship and began to find out about each other's darker secrets. After all of those dates, Silver finally took the initiative to take his and Sonic's dating life to the final stage. He took Sonic to a fancy restaurant and took out a diamond ring that surprisingly was helped picked out by Rouge. He went down on one knee and proposed to Sonic, who was quick to say yes.

Four months later in the month of October, Sonic and Silver were officially married and then moved out of the big mansion to live on their own. They lived happily in the town of Fairfield Hills.

Silver eventually went back to his time to tell everyone the news of how he has been. The trip forward to his time, though, was… gruesome. The town he had once lived in was in shambles due to an extremely severe fire that was caused by an experiment that went very wrong. Not only was the scientist of the experiment dead, but 53 people were victims of the fire with 104 more of them being injured. Among the dead were two of Silver's good friends, Pam and Grant.

The event was devastating to Silver and only Sonic was there to comfort him. When Silver went to investigate the disaster, he was also given the information that Pam and Grant's daughter, Tania, was now without parents. Silver hadn't even realized that they had a child because he had been away for so long.

Silver for some time debated whether or not he wanted to be a father. He talked to Sonic about actually adopting Tania so that she could have a home and a family. Sonic was a little reluctant and, quite frankly, scared, but he knew that it would only be right to adopt the child so that she wouldn't be forever alone with no one to look after her. He would soon figure out that adopting her was one of his best decisions.

In less than a week, the process was complete and Tania was officially under the care of Sonic and Silver. She was a beautiful green hedgehog who was only at the age of 2 years. Sonic and Silver continued to raise her for several years until she went off to live her own life. They finally got to become the fathers that everyone expected them to be.

Amy finally moved on with her life after she gave up on Sonic. Although it took her several years, she finally found a man that suited her much better than Sonic did. His name was Lin, and he was a nice, respectable, red hedgehog. He catered to her every need and Amy never felt luckier to actually settle down on someone instead of chasing someone.

Jet took a little more time to recover. He didn't really bug Sonic too much, but after the incident at Mel Cliffside, he tended to be around Silver more. After Sonic and Silver got married, he officially gave up and decided to be a little more open to other opportunities. A month after the marriage, he came out of the closet to Team Babylon and faced slight discrimination from some of his peers. Wave hanged around Jet less and less, but Storm surprisingly started actually more casual around him instead of calling him 'boss' all the time. Turns out he was gay too, and the two ended up falling in love.

Much later from now, Sonic and Silver begin to settle down and retire. Tania is already ahead in her life and is a grown woman. Now instead of Sonic and Silver caring for her, she cares for them. They lived happy lives, though, and they still were happy even when they got older.

End.


End file.
